Liner sheets are used in a majority of households for covering a wide variety of article support surfaces, such as shelves, drawer bottoms, pantry floors and the like. The liners are used to protect surfaces, to facilitate cleaning and to provide a replaceable surface covering means. Most often, liner material comes in roll form and is cut to size for fitting on top of a given support surface. Most liner material is extremely thin and quite difficult to handle.
There are various problems inherent in using presently available liner material. For instance, most liner material is fabricated of coated paper or very thin plastic sheet material which provides a smooth supporting surface. When dishes, glassware and other such articles are placed on the liner material, there is no way for the escape of moisture from beneath the articles, sometimes causing the formation of mildew. This may result simply from humid conditions or from residue moisture after washing the articles. The moisture also causes the articles to stick to the liner material.
In addition, heavy plates, pots, pans and the like cannot slide easily over the smooth liner surface, often causing scratching or tearing of the liner material. The thin material also has a tendency to buckle, bend or tear during use, or even during installation.
The end result is that individuals often resort to more durable substitutes, even to the extent of cutting pieces from ordinary floor linoleum materials which, to say the least, are not very aesthetically pleasing.
This invention is directed to solving the above problems and satisfying the need for an improved liner structure of the character described.